1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to actuatable brakes for rotating shafts, and more particularly to a brake which uses a magnet for actuation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of various mechanisms such as electric motors, it is sometimes necessary to set and hold the position of a rotating shaft. For this purpose, a brake is typically used to hold the shaft in position. In applications in which the brake is at a remote location, the brake is often remotely controlled, so that the rotating shaft can be locked in position and released from a location faraway from the location of the brake. The remote control mechanism may be electrically powered, such that an electrically powered device at the brake location is used to set and release the brake, and this electrically powered device is controlled from the remote location.
In certain applications, such as in aerospace applications on missiles and in similar applications, the on-board power is very limited. Therefore, an electrically powered device for setting and releasing the brake must use a minimal amount of power, and preferably uses no power at all to keep the shaft locked in position after the brake has been set, and to maintain the shaft in an unlocked configuration after the brake has been released.